


Skyrim emperor dragonborn

by Blindmage



Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Elder Scrolls - Freeform, F/M, elder scrolls skyrim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blindmage/pseuds/Blindmage
Summary: after the dragonborn  kills alduin   he goes back to talk to esbern and delphine, and lays out his plan on how he can become emperor, after they find out he has  the birthmark of the septim dynasty. this is the dovakiin's story of his rise to power, inspired by a video from the channel fudge muppet.





	Skyrim emperor dragonborn

Emperor Dragonborn.

Note, I do not own the right to the elder scrolls Skyrim, its created by Bethesda soft works.  
This story assorts that the last of the dragonborn thing is dependent on whether the dragonborn kills parhtanax. 

Chapter 1, Introduction.  
My name is Jarkin Septim I am the dragon born, I have been for two years. I am a half imperial, half Nord man. I have just beaten Alduin.first thing I did is I headed back to Delphine and Esbern, and right as they were about to attack me for not killing parthanax.I shouted “gol hah Dov” which was the shout for bend will. I told them to put their weapons away. They did, begrudgingly. The shout only barely working on them. I said “ Had I done what you asked, the meeting with the storm-cloaks and the empire would not have gone so well.  
that, and they would never thought me the rest of the unrelenting force shout. They rewear parthanax. Esbern, why? He teaches the graybeards the dragon tongue, but because they are not dragon born, they have to practice it for a lifetime. Delphine, so by us having you kill him had you succeeded, you would be the last of the Dragonborn. Shit, good thinking. We had no Idea this was the case. I showed them a birthmark I had. On my left breast. Esbern, “by the nine, he is of the lineage. Delphine, by Talos you’re not only Dragonborn your the rightful heir to the throne, how have you not been killed by the thalmor?  
I said, my great great grandmother who was Uriel septim’s mistress upon his death she fled to Skyrim. She had 3 daughters my great grandma, was the only one to survive the other two were killed by a frost troll. While playing int the woods while she was at home with bone break fever. My great grandmother met my great grandfather in Whiterun. He was farmer from Cyrodil. This happened 2 years before my great great grandmother passed on. They had 5 children, 3 moved to bruma, and one married an imperial soldier, and they were my grandparents. They had a daughter and a son, may uncle was killed by the thalmore. By the now head of the thalmore embassy in solitude Ellenwen. I hope to pay her back in kind.  
My mother met a Nord blacksmith named Jarkin. Battleborn, not that clan of battle borns.he felt the thalmore were up to no good, and that they were chasing us. General Tullius’s men ass we were trying to cross the border killed my parents, and knocked me out. To be taken to be executed. I plan on taking out my revenge on them too. Esbern, By the nine your family has had hard times. Delphine, In the name of Talos, why didn’t you tell us earlier. I said, “because I needed to wait until we were far away from prying eyes and after the dragons were gone.  
I have a ten part plan on how I can remove the thalmor from the empire. Esbern, so you’ve thought this through have you? Delphine, Good, its our job to take care of the dragons, which is taken care of. Now its time we take care of our other duties, assisting the emperor. So tell us this plan  
Convince sulfuric to step down from his crusade against the empire e.g make him an offer he can’t refuse After he’s pacified or dead we persuade his men to fight their true enemy, the thalmor Have the former storm cloak warriors storm thethalmor embassy in solitude and destroy it We tell the dark brotherhood, and the thieves guild that if they want to continue operations, they will assist us in our quest We raise up the blades members Once we have a sufficient # of new blades, I reveal my Identity as a septim. (this is why we convince the dark brotherhood its in their best interest to help us) We convence general tullies to join us or die. We ask all of the holds to send as many soldiers as possible. We march to cyrodial, dethroning the mede dynasty. Then let the rightful septim dynasty sit on the throne. This is how to get to the throne, I have another set of plans on how to keep it Delphine, I like it. I really do. Esbern, I like how you wait to part 6 toto reveal yourself. Delphine, I like part 5. We could always use more recruits. Esbern, yes, I could try and rouse some former blades out of retirement… the ones still alive. But I need to find a way to send a message that the thalmor can’t read it. I pull out a book, my great great grandfather had, the pages were old the cover was frayed, but inside was the language of the dragons, as translated to tamriellic. Esbern learned each letter, and wrote .  
Wah pah tuz:  
Wo Lo Fah Viir hast fin haal do fin fahliil. Til los Gein wo los do fin dovah sos wo lost fin mark do fin jun ko keizall ko riverwood kod fin paper aak wa decypher dar letter  
Esbern

to all blades:  
we are all dying at the hands of the elves. there is one who is of the dragon blood who has the mark of the king meet us in Skyrim in Riverwood., please use the paper guide to decypher this letter.  
Esbern.


End file.
